WHISPERS IN THE DARK
by Emperatriz Cullen
Summary: Saga Majin Boo alternativo: No había vuelta atrás, el Apocalipsis había llegado y un nuevo virus se apodero de la Tierra con un villano ya conocido del cual nuestros héroes deben seguir el rastro, peleas, amor, aventuras, misterios serán llevados a esta historia en el que el héroe resulte ser el villano o el villano el heroe
1. Prologo

_**Los primeros caps ya los tenia escritos desde hace ya mucho tiempo,,,, pero se me ocurrio publicarlo y les sere sinceras si esto no funciona,, no haba posibilidades de que pueda continuarla,, bien podria sonar muy confuso o tal vez estupido... X el punto es que esta escrito y publicarlo denle una oportunidad porfavor :o**_

_**LAS EDADES SERAN MODIFICADAS, PARA CIERTAS PAREJAS,, Y ESTE FIC CONTENDRA: BULMAXVEGETA ((AUNK NO LO HAYA PUESTO EN EL FIC)) GOTENXBURA ((ASI LE DECIMOS BRA EN MI PAIS COMENTEN SI PREFIEREN BRA O BURA)) GOHANXVIDEL,, EN FIN MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS HABRAN MAS PERO NO QUIERO PONR SPOILERS AQUI**_

* * *

**PROLOGO**

_Periódico de la Capital del Oeste, Sección Internacional, "Gran nave negra nos salvara del apocalipsis" primera plana_

—¿Deseo de sangre?, ¿No es algo muy vampirizo?

Se alcanza a percibir un suspiro entre la gran mezcla de voces agudas y graves de la gente a punto de atravesar la entrada de aquella nave.

—No somos vampiros, porque no la bebemos—Una mueca de asco se dibujo en sus facciones—Solo—Ladeo de cabeza—Nos descontrolamos, cuando recibimos aquel virus en nuestro cuerpo hace que matar a una persona por el simple hecho de sangrar parezca normal en nuestro sistema—posiciona su mano detrás de su nuca—la verdad no tengo palabras para explicar aquel descontrol frenético, como un cazador que solo caza por deporte, claro que no lo hacemos por deporte, no se como explicarlo.

—¿Sabe quien fue el que empezó todo esto?

—Cuando un virus sale a la luz, lo que menos desconocemos es su progenitor de origen, en otras palabras, lo desconozco y si te refieres a la persona que me convirtió en esto…la verdad cuando fui atacado no distinguí el rostro o simplemente no lo recuerdo.

—¿Cómo es que se propaga o contagia?

—Diría que la palabra mas correcta seria contagiar, por lo que eh averiguado el pase del "virus" es algo similar al VIH o SIDA, cualquier mezcla de sangre o infecciones en cualquier herida, es un peligro.

—¿Cómo sabe quien porta aquel virus?

—Es difícil ya que sabemos camuflajearnos como expertos, aunque nuestra piel palidece de una manera enorme pareciendo blancos como el cal, pero debes en cuando tenemos un cambio severo en las pupilas de nuestros ojos.

Parpadea varias veces y su boca se abre del asombro.

—¿Sus ojos?

—Si, adoptamos un tono carmesí al despertar nuestros instintos, con el tiempo también aprendes a manejarlo a tu antojo, como mover los ojos, la lengua o en escasos casos las orejas.

Cierra la boca, posicionándose seriamente y como un detective pone su mano en la barbilla moviéndola sobre esta.

—Ya veo y ¿Cuáles son los síntomas que señalan que el virus se esta esparciendo?

—Sin duda, un dolor infinito, simplemente no puedo describirlo, pero durante este proceso preferías morir antes de soportar aquella tortura.

Baja la mano de su barbilla, sus ojos reflejan un miedo profundo como una niña asustada escondida de bajo de su cama, traga saliva y se arma de valor para seguir preguntando.

—¿Cuánto dura?

—24 horas, un día entero

—¿Tiene nombre este virus?

—No quisiera tolerar que lo que tengo sea una enfermedad sino algún extraño tipo de etapa y si quieres que le ponga nombre a "esto" lo llamaría "virus" no tengo mucha creatividad, pero preferiría dejarlo así.

Se escucha un ruido sordo.

—Ultima pregunta—su voz tiembla, sus manos sudan y su nerviosismo no se alcanza a esconder—¿Es cierto que aquel virus le aumenta el periodo de vida?

—Si, pero a un gran precio

Una gran mezcla de gritos de personas, niños, mujeres y hombres se alcanzaron a oír antes de un despegue de una extraña nave negra.

* * *

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LLEGARON HASTA AQUI!_**

**_SI BIEN EL PROLOGO PUEDE SER MUY CONFUSO MAS ADELANTE SE DIRA QUIEN ESTA HABLANDO MIENTRAS TANTO SI DESEAN COMENTAR QUIEN PUEDA SER LES DEJO LAS OPCIONES_**

**_A)GOKU_**

**_B)TRUNKS_**

**_C)GOHAN_**

**_D) GOTEN_**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Esta el siguiene cap por si el prologo los confundio o no les llamo la atencion XD**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

El espacio sideral era un lugar desolado, enorme y extenso, un espacio sin fin fuera de orbita con enormes óvalos gigantes llamados planetas que sólo dan vueltas en torno a un eje, para la opinión de Goten, era una vista que carecía de luz y colores , no lo consideraba una vista placentera y con entretenimiento, con un montón de inmensas rocas que rodean que adornan la gran capa negra que se considera el cielo. A Goten le empezaba a aburrir seguir mirando aquello en su ventana, sin embargo no tenia otra cosa que hacer además de comer que era lo único bueno y "divertido" que hacia.

La cafetería de la gran nave de tonos oscuros, estaba llenísima, aunque no se hallaba un gentío, hay que considerar que la cafetería es pequeña en ambos sentidos. Los grandes focos pegados en los techos era lo único que iluminaba las cuatro paredes, de las cuales sus azulejos eran un tono celeste, algo viejas y desgastadas en forma cuadrada, la cafetería carecía de limpieza y es que su cuñada y su madre no han tenido tiempo de limpiar aquella parte de la nave, no las culpa, tener que cocinar para 5 saiyajines y alrededor de 7 humanos era agotador.

Goten se hallaba sentado en una de las sillas de metal gris, poniendo sus alimentos en una mesa redonda del mismo color que no llegaba a tocar el suelo, sus usuales compañeros de mesa se sentaron a lado de él, no los esperaba, se habían ido a buscar sobrevivientes en la Tierra. Su hermano mayor, su sobrina, el Señor Piccolo, y su gran compañero tanto de la infancia y adolescencia.

—Que tal —susurra Goten estrechando la mano de su compañero abrazándolo y golpeándolo en la espalda. Su compañero le sonríe y se sienta llevando consigo una gran bandeja de alimentos. Repite la acción con su hermano y recibe a su sobrina con una mirada juguetona a lo que ella le contesta infantilmente mostrando su lengua.

—¿Encontraron a alguien? —vuelve a preguntar el pelinegro de cabellos inclinados.

—No —contesta su compañero de cabellos lavanda, bajando la mirada—Sentíamos su ki pero al parecer se esconden demasiado bien, debimos de haber llevado a Goku.

—Vamos Trunks no te desanimes, los encontraras y también—Goten posiciona la mano en el hombro de su compañero—la encontraras, debe de estar en alguna parte de la Tierra.

—Espero que tengas razón

—Vamos quita esa cara larga —le palmea en la espalda—¿Recuerdas que cuando ella era niña, jugábamos a las escondidas y jamás la encontrábamos?, pero al final siempre aparecía.

—Si, por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero esto no es un juego de escondite y no sabemos cuando ella se dejara mostrar.

—Mejor come lo que hizo Videl y mi madre —se atraganta de comida desesperado, tanto su cuñada como su madre no lo dejaron probar bocado hasta que sus compañeros regresaran, signo de mala educación si lo hacia, eso le aborrecía pero se metería en serios problemas si desobedecía, su padre también lo acompaño en este dolor y sufrimiento del hambre. Tomaba una porción de comida y se atragantaba tomando de nuevo pedazos de comida grande continuando una sucesión de mordisquear y tragar, mordisquear y tragar.

—Vaya, ¿enserio nos esperaste todo este tiempo? —Interroga su hermano mayor mirándolo con lastima de no haber comido durante 5 días. El interrogado levanta la mirada buscando la voz que lo había cuestionado.

—Obvio no, solo este día, de ser así no hubiera sobrevivido, Videl cocina de maravilla Gohan —su rostro se vuelve a hundir en los alimentos llenándose la cara de migajas y restos de comida, Piccolo dibujo una mueca de asco en su rostro.

—Ten un poco mas de educación Goten —comenta Piccolo este levanta la cabeza y asiente volviendo a lo suyo—que asco.

—Y dime Pan —apenas se entendía Goten por los alimentos introducidos en su boca—¿Qué hiciste esta vez para que tu padre te dejara acompañarlo en esa tarea?

La pelinegra se encoje de hombros.

—Sabes que yo también la extraño, como tu y Trunks, era mi compañera de juegos, supongo que también tengo ganas de verla.

—Sera mejor que no te acostumbres Pan, sabes que en estos momentos ir a la Tierra es demasiado arriesgado.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, papá —Se cruza de brazos volteándole la mirada.

Gohan pone lo ojos en blanco y acaricia la cabeza de su hija atravesando sus dedos entre los cabellos azabaches de Pan, este acto hizo enfurecer mas a la pelinegra.

—Ya no soy una bebé papá —mueve la cabeza deshaciéndose del agarre de su padre frunciendo el ceño—Tengo 19 años.

—No Pan, tienes 17

—Solo los aparento, pero tengo 19 —aquel tono que Pan utilizaba, haría enojar a cualquier padre, sin embargo Gohan jamás ha sido un padre normal, por lo que ignora su levantamiento de voz.

—Exacto y como los aparentas, todo el mundo te vera como una menor de edad.

—No soy una menor de edad, ¡cumplí los 18 desde hace tiempo! —exclama levantándose de la mesa.

—Tranquilízate Pan, tienes 17 a esa edad tu sistema de desarrollo paró.

—¡Sabes que por eso no tuve la culpa!

—No Pan, no la tuviste y créeme aun me arrepiento de eso.

—Entonces tengo 19

—No tienes 17

Pan pone los ojos en blanco, el no iba a ceder, jamás lo haría decide entonces terminar la consecutiva discusión.

—Por ti podría tener 4 —Toma su bandeja de comida y se aleja de ahí.

Todos los demás solo se dedicaron mirar la escena entre padre e hija y siguieron a Pan con la mirada, ella se dirigía a la cocina, probablemente a charlar con su abuela y su madre y quejarse de las ultimas discusiones que ha tenido en todo el transcurso del viaje. Trunks fue el primero en voltear la mirada hacia Gohan este se empezaba a rascar la cabeza y apoyaba su codo en la mesa, apoyando su mano en la barbilla, pobre Gohan, desde que el virus entro a la Tierra, Gohan no ha dejado de estresarse y culparse,

—Oye Gohan, no crees que deberías…—empezó a hablar Trunks

—No Trunks, no.

—Hermano, enserio, creo que deberías dejarla crecer

—Ella no crece, tiene 17 años

Gohan voltea hacia el dúo que le empezaba a hablar. Ambos tenían una ceño fruncido con una sonrisa torcida marcada en sus rostros.

—Gohan tiene 19, acéptalo

—Tal vez el virus hace que tenga 17, pero tiene 19, ya no es una niña, es mas creo que desde que cumplió los 15 dejo de ser una niña, es demasiado independiente y se ve que sabe valerse por si misma—explicó Trunks

Gohan hecha un suspiro cerrando los ojos mientras se tañaba las sienes con una expresión difícil de descifrar, aquellos niños tenían razón, cielos hasta los consideraba niños a ellos, Pan es su única hija y tal vez la ultima que tenga, no podía aceptarlo así de repente, dificultando también que a Pan le ataco el virus a la edad de la adolescencia por lo que doblega el problema, ella era adolescente y para Gohan era una etapa del que apenas podía entender y tampoco podía imaginarse como se sentiría Pan, sus hormonas se congelaron, ser adolescente por una temporada mas grande que la de un humano es muy duro y eso era lo que le preocupaba a Gohan. Aparte Trunks y Goten jamás dejaron de ser niños, aun seguían haciendo de las suyas como cuando tenían alrededor de 6 años, aunque había algo que jamás se creyó que pasaría, maduraron, tal vez por los últimos acontecimientos que han ocurrido durante casi un lustro, Goten y Trunks ya pueden mantener una conversación de adultos aunque no una completa, de repente podría soltar uno que otro comentario infantil que podría arruinar su torre de madurez. Y tal vez debería entender a su hija un poco, cuando él era niño jamás le ha gustado que lo excluyan en problemas de adultos, a excepción de la de sus padres, pero lo peor de todo es que aquel par tenia razón.

—Lo se, no estoy loco, pero entiéndame soy padre, esto es algo difícil de digerir—Les sonríe—Hablare con ella al rato.

—Y luego volverán a pelear—susurra Goten en el oído de Trunks esperando a no ser escuchado, casi lo logra, pero al mirar a su hermano encarnando una ceja con los brazos cruzados hizo que Goten se sonrojaran y se encogiera de hombros.

—Bueno, entonces ¿no encontraron ningún ki cerca, en todo el territorio?—Pregunta Goten olvidándose completamente de su sobrina.

—Volviendo al tema ¿no? no encontramos a nadie por más que recorríamos capitales enteras, pero si sentimos los ki, aunque habían dos que resalían mas que los demás —mientras Gohan explicaba la excursión que tuvieron en toda la Tierra, Goten volvía a digerir sus alimentos en la mesa con sus mordiscos apenas podía oír lo que su hermano decía pero la ultima oración que pronuncio había captado totalmente la atención de Goten, alejándose de la comida para mirar a su hermano

—¿Dos? ¿cuanto resaltaban? ¿cómo el de un humano o extraterrestre? ¿Si es extraterrestre era maligno o bueno? ¿Si el ki resalta mucho es posible que sea el de un humano? —todo eso lo preguntaba corrido, apenas se podía entender lo que Goten preguntaba.

—Goten tranquilízate, no soy un diccionario, ambos tenían una diferencia grande comparado a los otros humanos; el primero era totalmente de sangre terrícola, pero como estaba mezclado con otros ki, no pudimos distinguirlo a la perfección, y el otro, es maligno y a la vez extraño, porque desconocemos si es terrícola o de un extraterrestre, como el anterior, estaba entre muchos ki y tampoco pudimos distinguirlos.

El silencio empezó a inundar en la mesa de los tres semi-saiyajines y el Nameku quien apenas participaba en la conversación. Se podía oír en la cafetería a Goku quien exclamaba feliz por la comida que Milk le había preparado y al igual que su hijo se lanzo directo al gran plato lleno de comida que se encontraba enfrente de el, se podía escuchar a Krillin hablando con su hija Marrón, y a 18 mover los tenedores alrededor del plato haciendo ruido agudo con ellas. Se podía distinguir el sonido de los platos en el fregadero dentro de la cocina junto con las voces y risas mezcladas de Videl y Milk.

—No creen que ese extraño ki del que no saben si es humano, no sea el de ella—comento Goten en forma repentina, todos voltearon a verlo y un distinguido color carmesí paso por sus mejillas, algo inusual ya que desde que el virus le pegó carecía de sonrojos o cualquier tipo de color rojo—Digo, no se saben que es humano, y ella técnicamente es una hibrida, no creen que…

—No Goten—interrumpió Trunks quien se había enojado enormemente ante el comentario de su amigo—te daré 3 razones, primera ella jamás se intereso en las artes marciales como para tener un ki así de enorme, segunda creo que de ser así ya la habría encontrado y tercera ¡ella no tiene un ki maligno!—golpea la mesa totalmente cubierto por la furia que le recorría en estos momentos.

—¡Trunks!—regañaron Gohan y Piccolo al mismo tiempo.

Trunks no hizo caso del regaño de Gohan y Piccolo, se levanto de la mesa y jalo las prendas de Goten alzándolo hacia arriba tanto que Goten ya no podía sentir el suelo.

* * *

—Ni si te ocurra decirlo otra vez—le amenaza tanto con sus palabras como su mirada, lo soltó frenéticamente y se fue de la cafetería—Perdí el apetito—susurra antes de cruzar la puerta.

—No debiste decirlo Goten, sabes que él pone de todo por encontrarla—lo regaña su hermano mayor.

—Lo se no debí haberlo mencionado, pero los años cambian a la gente.

—Tal vez, pero Trunks es la ultima persona a la que le diría algo así.

* * *

Después de aquella conversación nadie se había dirigido la palabra, el ambiente entre Goten y Trunks aun era distante y frívolo, al primero le preocupaba eso y no es que jamás en su vida han peleado de esa manera tan extravagante, ya estaban acostumbrados, pero usualmente se resolvía con pequeñas peleas aunque se dejaba heridas de alta gravedad los problemas simplemente quedaban en el olvido, pero la situación fue diferente en el momento en que Trunks lo levanto y lo miraba con ese rostro, ese rostro que enseñaba y exponían sentimientos de rencor y odio, una mirada llena de apatía al punto de parecer un rostro asesino, se dio cuenta que le había dado en su punto mas débil y eso lo hizo enfadar, pensó entonces que lo que necesitaba era pelear—y aun mantenía la idea—al parecer se había equivocado y se pregunto ¿por qué no lo había golpeado? Evadió completamente sus deseos de golpearlo y decidió "tranquilizarse" de una manera incomún en un saiyajin, al parecer, lo que dijo Goten fue muy fuerte y esa idea lo estaba matando, se había levantado de la mesa a buscarlo después de lo que dijo Gohan, pero jamás lo encontró, sentía su ki en la nave, al menos no había echo una tontería.

Goten suspiró y se dirigió hacia lo que temporalmente es su alcoba. A Goten no se le podía considerar una persona limpia y ordenada. Los libros que su madre le había dado para a completar su conocimiento académico se hallaban regados en casi todo el perímetro de la habitación, la cama sin tender y las paredes se encontraban llenas de mugre y otras cosas repugnantes de las cuales a Goten no le interesaban de que se trataba. Lo que necesitaba era una siesta, últimamente no había podido conciliar el sueño, quitando algunos libros y papeles esparcidos en su cama, se acostó y se acomodo como pudo pero antes de cerrar los ojos dio un ultimo vistazo al viejo periódico que se encontraba en el suelo, como si alguien lo hubiera puesto para que justamente quedara enfrente de sus ojos.

* * *

La figura del joven de cabellos lavanda se distinguía entre los pasillos de la gran nave negra, se encontraba quieto como una estatua enfrente de una puerta con una ventana añadida para dar un vista "placentera y entretenida" de lo que es el espacio, Trunks mantenía su firme vista a la nada con la mirada que lo caracterizaba a su padre, eso jamás cambiaría, las facciones del joven no eran para nada fría ni calculadora, pero cuando se enojaba podría lograr ser idéntico a su padre, aun se sorprende por el parecido, la mirada, el color de piel, todo, lo único que le faltaba eran unos ojos y melena azabaches para a completar el parecido, sonrió con nostalgia, aun se sorprende que recuerde todo de el, después de todo es la persona que admira desde que era un niño, sin embargo, hace años que no lo ve y ni siquiera sabe en donde se encuentra, el espacio sideral es enorme y encontrar a su padre no era una opción y debía aceptar que era una perdida de tiempo, si su padre querría ser encontrado mostraría mínimo un señal de vida y aquello era triste porque Trunks lo sabe y siempre mantendrá la idea, a su padre no le interesa en lo más mínimo ser hallado y aunque le cueste trabajo admitirlo era lo mejor al menos temporalmente. El joven extiende su mano hacia la textura rasposa de la puerta, mientras su mente vagaba al día en que la construyo, claro con mucha ayuda de Gohan, mientras la creaban tenían todo planeado y firmemente calculado, pero al parecer no funciono de todo, esta nave tenía como objetivo llevar a todos los habitantes de la Tierra a un lugar seguro mientras se encargaban de encontrar al causante del desastre, no funciono y ahora tratan de encontrar sobrevivientes de los cuales no han recibido nada aun, lo peor es que Gohan aun mantiene la culpa de esto, ya que la idea no se le vino a el si no a Gohan, aquella enorme nave debe ser el experimento mas grande y avanzado que ha logrado a hacer y que aun se sorprende de que lo haya podido terminar. Trunks seguía acariciando la textura de la puerta y empezó a preguntarse si seria malo cruzarla.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —aunque esa voz era conocida para los oídos de Trunks no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño brinco de la inesperada interrupción, volteó a ver al propietario de esa voz, bufo del alivio y fastidio aquella niña casi le provoca un infarto.

—No se si admirar tu poder o repudiarlo

—Sabes que es peligroso salir de la nave, ¿Cómo planeabas salir hacia el espacio si ni siquiera llevar un traje puesto?

—¿Quieres un ejemplo? Aguantar la respiración

Pan bufó

—Vamos quita esa cara, no lo iba hacer de todos modos.

—Te vi en mi visión Trunks….

—Bendita sean esas visiones tuyas. Sabes, Gohan dedujo que no son de todas ciertas.

La niña pone los ojos en blanco y Trunks con la apenas distinguida figura de Pan que se veía reflejado en el vidrio de la ventana distinguió que había posicionado sus manos a las caderas.

—A menos que la decisión cambie, por eso estoy aquí, antes de que hicieras una tontería.

Una media sonrisa se figura en el rostro de Trunks, siguiendo mirando hacia el espacio ilimitado, con sus ojos azulados podía admirar entre las enormes rocas llamadas estrellas la figura ovalada de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

—No eres mi madre Pan, creo habértelo dicho antes.

—Lose Trunks no soy tu mamá, lo único que hice fue evitar que cometieras una tontería y exhibirte en un lugar arriesgado.

El ex heredero guardo silencio y siguió mirando la nula vista que la nave le regalaba a sus ojos celestes, por supuesto que sabía que era arriesgado, es solo que, simplemente lo pensó se le paso por la mente como un pensamiento pasajero que llega y al mismo tiempo sale, pero…acaso enrealidad lo hubiera hecho. Trunks cerro los ojos empezando a rascar la ventana con sus uñas tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, Pan seguía ahí, lo sabía, aun estaba en pie justo detrás de él.

—Mi padre ha empezado a aceptar gente en el laboratorio —soltó de repente la niña de cabellos azabaches, Trunks al instante abrió los ojos y mirándola por el reflejo de la ventana pregunto:

—¿Qué?

—¿Tengo que repertirte dos veces las cosas?, mi padre cree que es necesario reunir más gente en el laboratorio que en las expediciones, es mucho menos arriesgado y a la vez más efectivo ya que originalmente solo son ustedes dos.

—Me sorprende que Gohan no me ha contado nada al respecto…¿A quienes ha dejado entrar?, me sorprendería más si dejara entrar a gente que no tiene la capacidad suficiente para estar ahí —al ver a Pan por el reflejo supo que debió haberse mordido la lengua ante aquel comentario—Digo de que nos serviría la gente que no sabe o no tiene los conocimientos necesarios para comprender un tema tan complicado como la Fisica o Ciencia.

—Tratare de no ofenderme con eso Trunks —suspira la muchacha—Por el momento solamente acepto a una, quien sorprendentemente demostró _la capacidad _de entrar y dar apoyo en lo que sea a lo que se refiera la Fisica o esas cosas.

—¿y bien?

—¿qué?

Trunks bufó.

—¿Quién es?

Pan lo miro divertida mostrando una sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio de la emoción.

—¿No eres tu o si?

Pan no lo soporto.

Estallo a risas.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, yo no tendría _la capacidad _de entrar a ese lugar aburrido, es Marron

—¿Quién?

—Marron ¿Qué no la recuerdas?, rubia, ojos azules, piel palida normalmente suele usar vestidos color rosa

Trunks se volteá hacia Pan, quien esta lo veía tañandose los ojos totalmente cansado, no había dormida en 5 dias, debía de estar agotado, era el que hacia guardia después de todo mientras los demás dormían o al menos Piccolo lo acompañaba.

—Creo que se quien es, ¿la hija de Krillin no?

Pan asintio

—Y ha hecho un gran trabajo según los comentarios de mi padre

—¿Desde cuando pertenece al laboratorio?

—Unos días antes de que te fueras—comento acercandose a lado de él dedicando a la mirada hacia la gran e infinita vista del espacio exterior, moviendo la vista hacia la Tierra y suspirando se pregunta ¿cómo es que llego hasta aquí? ¿cómo pudo llegar hasta estos extremos?

—Hablando de querer ir a lugares arriesgados, ¿pudiste hablar con Gohan? —aleja su mirada de la vista grata y voltea ver a la niña pelinegra que se encontraba justamente enfrente de él, le dedica una sonrisa burlona a lo que ella le responde con un fastidiado suspiro.

—Estamos hablando de algo totalmente diferente, ibas a salir para buscarla y no necesito de visiones del futuro para saberlo

—Para que mentirte, la eh buscado por años y sin más no puedo encontrarla, a veces llego a pensar que ella esta…—el joven no pudo terminar la oración trataba fuertemente en contener algunas lagrimas que milagrosamente no lograron salir, pero apretaba los nudillos tan fuertes que parecían blancos como la piel de Pan.

—No lo creo, siempre ha sido fuerte en muchos sentidos, la encontraremos pronto no te preocupes deberías relajarte un poco

Trunks apenas pudo asentir

—¿por qué no terminas la comida que hizo mi abuela y madre?, encerio esta deliciosa, vamos te acompaño

* * *

GRACIAS POR LOS QUE LLEGARON HASTA AQUI,,, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PORFAVOR!


End file.
